


Tony Stark Protection Squad

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, How Do I Tag, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kinda, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark and May Parker Are Best Friends, Tony stark deserves the best, fight me, mentioned Pepper Potts - Freeform, tony's friends care about him, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: "Pssst, kid."Peter raises an eyebrow as he sees a shady looking Colonel Rhodes standing in a dark corner, dark hoodie and everything.  Peter almost wonders if he's going to offer him drugs or something.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Tony Stark Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> UwU Tony deserves the best and nothing but the best

Peter loves spending time at the compound. He loves spending time with Mr. Stark in the lab, or playing card games with Pepper, Tony passed out on the couch even when everyone always tells him to go to bed. He's trying his best. They all know it. And he is getting better. At last they all think he is. The last two years have been crazy, Peter thinks as he walks over to the kitchen to get some water one ordinary Saturday afternoon. Sometimes, late Friday nights he sees May drinking wine, laughing with Tony on speaker phone. He's sure they're plotting cruel ways to embarras him. They always seem to both be in on it.

Just as he's about to round the last corner of this way to huge place (He seriously neds five minutes just to find the common room.) when he hears something wierd and stops in his tracks.

"Pssst, kid."

Peter raises an eyebrow as he sees a shady looking Colonel Rhodes standing in a dark corner, dark hoodie and everything. Peter almost wonders if he's going to offer him drugs or something. He motions for Peter to come closer, and after he looks around, making sure he's not about to get jumped by Vision or something. Anything within these walls can and will be a prank. Even with the lack of team residing here. When he sees that the coast is clear he catiously walks over to the man.

"Mr. Rhodes, what are you--"

Rhodey sushes him, index finger over his mouth and all. Peter doesn't understand why when no one is anywhere close.

"The walls have ears," He whispers. Which is true, but Peter is pretty sure FRIDAY can still hear them.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks, now whispering too.

"I thought you might want to join us," The former military man replies, equally quiet.

"Is this a cult?" Peter asks, brows furrowing.

Rhodey chuckles, but Peter wouldn't be all that surprised if he was trying to get him to join their cult. "It's more like a club,"He answers as he takes something out of his hoodie pocket. 

"You have business cards?"

"Pepper's Idea," He replies, giving one to Peter. Peter frowns.

"Pepper is in it?" He asks as he looks at the paper in his hand. It's a simple, minimalistic design, but still looks pretty good. Then again, he would expect nothing less from Pepper.

"Tony Stark Protection Squad?"

Rhodey nods enthusiastically with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Yeah, we have a group chat too," He says, Pointing at a link on the card. "I'll add you." Rhodey takes out his StarkPhone and Peter soon feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He doesn't need to guess what it is. "We have meetings every thursday, but if you can't make it we can do a video call," He says and Peter gapes slightly because what even?

Peter finds himself unable to speak. This is the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard of, but yet he kinda wants to join. "W-what do you do?" He asks.

"We love and support Tony," Rhodey replies, smiling proudly.

"I'm in!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
